This invention relates to disposable diapers for absorbing and containing body exudates.
Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho52-40267 discloses a disposable diaper comprising a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed between these two sheets. The topsheet and the backsheet are bonded together along their portions extending outwards beyond a peripheral edge of the core. The known diaper is provided in proximity of its transversely opposite side edges with elastic members extending longitudinally of the diaper so that the lines along which these elastic members are stretched and contracted should be spaced from respective side edges of the core at least by 1.91 cm.
According to the disclosure of the Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho52-40267, the elastic members provided in association with leg-openings are spaced from the respective side edges of the core by 1.91 cm or more so that these elastic members may be free from a restriction by the core of a relatively high rigidity. According to such disclosure, it will be desired to further enlarge the distance by which the elastic members should be spaced from the respective side edges of the core as a rigidity of the core increases. However, a width of the crotch region of the diaper may be unacceptably enlarged as the distance is enlarged.